Positive symptoms, such as delusions and thought disorder, are some of the most puzzling aspects of schizophrenia. However, not all patients are alike in severity and content of these symptoms, and the proposed research will use that variability to understand semantic disturbances in schizophrenia. The project will examine patients' use of semantic information and their memory performance in relation to their symptom profiles. Participants will be presented with a series of word lists, each constructed around a particular semantic theme, and then given a recognition task in which they will respond to words by indicating whether they have been presented earlier. Differences in the use of semantic information will be assessed during this recognition task by examining accuracy and reaction time in addition to ERP component latency and amplitude emphasizing N400 and P300 components.